Makar Island
by ChocolateAntelope
Summary: WW. Link upsets Makar by telling him about legends and adventures that Makar can only dream about, so he lashes out at Link, feeling that he is unappreciated and not special. But Link talks to him about it and points out something very interesting and unique on his sea chart that only Makar can claim. Link and Makar friendship.


Makar and Link were poring over his sea chart. The world had been saved, the sages were needed no more, and the two friends were lying on the grass in the Forest Haven looking over Link's completed chart.

"Wow," Makar commented. "You really went to all these places?"

"Every single one," Link answered. "It was such a tiring journey."

"I'll bet," Makar muttered.

Link would point to an island and tell Makar adventures and experiences that occurred there. The stories' subjects ranged from finding a secret cavern swarming with Chuchus to fighting giant octos with a boomerang to playing golf with a big round pinecone as the golf ball and his Deku Leaf as the club. Link was reminiscing so much that he didn't notice his friend's frown deepening with every tale.

Finally, Link finished. So said to Makar, "Wow, I did so much talking! What about you? What about your adventures?"

"I don't really go on adventures. I don't get the chance to," he snapped. "The most adventure I ever had was falling in the Forbidden Woods and traveling through the Wind Temple. I have to stay here and play music all day."

"Oh." After an awkward moment, Link asked, "Hey Makar, do you know the legend of how the island came to be?"

"Well, I've heard of the legends," Makar answered. "But I don't know of the actual origin of the islands."

"You don't? Oh yeah, sorry. Someone-I think it was the King of Red Lions, but I forgot-told me how the islands we live on were made. I kinda forgot that not everyone knew. So, would you like to hear it?"

"Sure," Makar sighed.

Link looked at Makar funny, but otherwise began telling the story. "So long ago, there was a kingdom called Hyrule. It was a peaceful, prosperous land. But then, a great evil invaded the land, breaking the peace and order. Hyrule despaired as the forces of evil started taking over the land. But in their darkest hour of need, a hero was bestowed upon Hyrule. He was quickly well renowned for his skill in the sword, his perseverance against any odds, his will to do good, and most of all, his bravery." At this, Makar had to roll his eyes. _How cliche_. Link didn't notice though, so he kept going on with the story.

"With his mighty sword and great courage, he traveled the land and drove out the evil. After that, he left and disappeared on a new journey elsewhere. Hyrule was once again a kingdom of serenity and abundance. But as they say, history repeats itself, and true to form, the evil returned.

"The people of Hyrule were praying and waiting for the hero to come back. But he never did. However, the gods heard their prayer and decided to do something about it." Now things were getting interesting. No hero to save the day? This was the part Makar hadn't heard about.

"They told a few of the population to climb up to the very tops of the highest mountains that were strewn everywhere in Hyrule. Some people that heard either refused to, not believing the gods, or they complied and began the treacherous trip up to the peaks. The ones who went were quite faithful. They followed the gods' orders without knowing what would happen to them..." Link stopped, seeing his ancestors in a new light. _They must have been afraid, but they went on anyway. Talk about faith and trust!_

"Soooo...what happened next?" Makar impatiently prompted Link.

"Oh yes, sorry, I forgot!" Link chuckled. _About me, huh?_ Makar bitterly thought. _Thanks. Nice to know that I matter._

"So anyway," Link continued. "Many of them perished on the perilous journey to the mountaintops. But the remaining people finally completed their journey and waited. They didn't have to wait long, though. The gods sent rain, a mickle amount of it down on Hyrule. It rained out the evil, along with the vast kingdom of Hyrule. The water rose and rose, covering the mountains, except for the very tips of them, where the people there could only watch the destruction of their kingdom. They could only assume that the people and the evil alike died in the raging torrents of water that we now call the Great Sea. The people were forced to create a new lifestyle on the islands of the Great Sea and put Hyrule behind them. Now, none who know much about Hyrule remain."

"None?" Makar asked.

"None. Except for me," Link replied nonchalantly. "Recently, I... Uh, well to make a long story short, I went underwater and got to the lost kingdom of Hyrule. Since, you know, I had to save the world from evil and stuff."

"...What?!" Makar burst, hopping up and down on his little stubby legs. "This isn't fair! Why do you get to adventure and explore and get to do all this stuff?"

"Oh, well, if you ever wanted to explore, why didn't you tell me?" Link said, missing the point.

"That's not what I MEAN!" Makar screeched. Link stared wide-eyed at his normally calm friend. "Why do you always get to be the hero?"

"But you helped me a lot," Link said to try to placate the fuming Makar. "Like with your songs and your aid in the Wind Temple. Besides, did you forget that you were the Wind Sage?"

"No one really cares about people like me, though. I'm not special."

"Makar," Link said firmly, looking right into his eyes. "I didn't choose this. I didn't want my sister to be kidnapped or have to suffer through all my hardships and adversary. But I did and I survived. That's what make people heroes. Heroes like you and me."

"Me? I'm a hero?" Makar said.

"Yes. You left home, braved the Wind Temple, and ultimately restored power to the Master Sword."

"Well, I suppose that makes me special, but still..." Makar trailed off, not fully believing Link.

"And hero or not, we all have our gifts," Link went on, looking back at the map. "Like me with my one-of-a-kind courage and you with your extraordinary talent with your cello."

"Violin," Makar automatically corrected. He himself had thought it was a cello, but when he learned about Fado, who definitely played a violin, he realized he had to be playing one too.

"So as I was saying," Link pressed on. "We use our gifts to help others. That's what also makes us small heroes, don't you thi-" Link suddenly breathed a low gasp and froze, staring at the sea chart.

"What?" Makar said, alarmed.

Finally, Link moved again. Grinning at the Korok, he told him, "Even if _you_ don't believe it, the world acknowledges you as a hero, or at least someone special."

"What do you mean?" Makar questioned.

"Look at the chart! At Outset Island!" Link excitedly said, pointing at it.

Makar looked at the little island, not getting it. But he eventually he thought he understood. "That's not...no way."

"Yes, it is. That's you!" Link said. "See, the left half is you, and the right half is your cello, er, violin. Wow, it truly is an honor to have an island shaped like you. Not even I have an island shaped like me."

"I...see your point now." The Korok concluded, still gazing at Outset Island. "I'm sorry, by the way, about exploding earlier." He grinned sheepishly.

Link smiled. Good ol' Makar, quick to apologize. "It's fine, hero," Link responded, emphasizing on the word "hero".

"You don't have to call me that," he said. " I don't care anymore."

Link smirked. "Okay, then."

Makar glanced at the other islands of the sea chart that the fishmen drew so carefully. Then, smiling, he chirped, "Hey Link, if your legend is true, then... Our ancestors had to climb onto mountains shaped like these? They have such stupid shapes! All the fairy islands are heart shaped, the three island chains here are constellations of stars, and the six reefs are shaped like the sides of a die!"

Link laughed. "I agree with you. Half of the islands' shapes are ridiculous. I think that's why no one lives on those islands. They'd die of embarrassment."

They both laughed. Then Link put away his chart. "So Makar, wanna go somewhere? You did hint earlier that you like exploring."

At this, Makar exclaimed, "Sure!" at Link's suggestion.

"But first, why don't you play some music on your cello for me?" Link said.

"It's a violin!" The little Korok reminded him, and ran to go get his violin.

Author's note: Outset Island actually does sorta look like Makar. Can't take credit for this though, I got this from . I do not own by the way.

If you wanted to take something away from this, it's that we all have special gifts/talents, so we should put them to good use!


End file.
